


The Fool - A Theodore “Laurie” Laurence (Little Women) - fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [19]
Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Folly, mania, extravagance, intoxication, delirium, frenzy, bewrayment. [If the card is] Reversed: Negligence, absence, distribution, carelessness, apathy, nullity, vanity.-A.E. Waite's Pictorial Key to the Tarot
Series: My fanmixes [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	The Fool - A Theodore “Laurie” Laurence (Little Women) - fanmix

[Image description: Fanmix cover made out of 2 screencaps from Little Women (2019) - the image is split in the middle horizontally. The upper half shows Theodore “Laurie” Laurence looking at the drawing Amy March made of him. The second is upside down, showing Laurie looking at the ring Jo gave him, Jo and Meg can be seen in the background. The words: “The fool A Theodore “Laurie” Laurence (Little Women) fanmix” are written in the middle of the cover in white letters./end Image description]

Spotify link

Tracklist

Anya Marina - whatever you like (T.I Cover)  
Beth Orton - for today i am a boy  
Chumbawamba - She's got all the friends that money can buy  
The Maine - birthday in los angeles  
Marina and the diamonds - shampain  
Mika - blame it on the girls  
Mitski - townie  
The Mountain Goats - riches and wonders  
Paramore - Rose-Colored Boy  
Rainer Maria - life of leisure  
The Spook School - Burn Masculinity  
Swedish House Mafia - Don’t You Worry Child  
The Vaccines - aftershave ocean  
The Vaccines - I wish i was a girl


End file.
